Missing Identity
by GoddessoftheDarkUniverse
Summary: What would you do if your life was a lie? That's what Kagome has to deal with. Now her and her friends must go and save something that none of them can explain. Rated M for references and lemons in later chapters. Being Rewritten.R


AN: This story is being rewritten, and will hopefully be better and less amateur-ish. Also, I know that its weird for Sango to be with Naraku, but it'll all work out later in the story. Most of the characters will seem OOC for a little while, but it'll change soon enough.

She walked down the long stone path that led around her favorite park. It was around midnight, and she had snuck out again. A small, cold gust of wind chilled the air, and Kagome pulled her long trench coat around her body, using it as a shield against the cold. Spotting a bench, she went to sit on it, hoping to clear her head. She sat there thinking, and not ten minutes later was asleep.

_She was running, but from what she did not know. When she finally got the courage to look behind her, she saw a tall, black hooded figure. Fear flooded her veins as she ran faster. She tripped on a root, her eyes widening in fear as she saw the figure above her. He stared at her with cold, ice blue eyes. In a flash he shot his hand out towards her and grabbed her neck in a painful grip. She tried to fight him, her nails digging into his ice cold skin._

_She was at a waterfall, a hundred years in the past. Looking around, she noticed a figure coming towards her. When the figure was close enough, she realized that the figure was a man, not much older than her, with long blonde hair and bright, cerulean blue eyes._

_"Kagome!"_

_'What, how does he know my name?' she asked herself, right before bolting awake._

"What was _that!?" _Kagome asked aloud. Her head instantly flooded with questions, as she finally started on her way home.

When she got to her house, she quickly climbed the tree that led to her window. Creeping into her room, she was silently thankful that her foster parents didn't pay her much attention, making sneaking in and out natural for her. Kagome quietly made her way over to her bed and sat, wondering what her dream could have meant. '_From now on: no more falling asleep in the park.' _She thought, right before she slipped into the depths of slumber.

The next morning, Kagome bolted awake, startled by having had the same exact dream. After regaining her senses she made her way down stairs to find something for breakfast. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she looked in the living room and found her foster parents fighting, again. She was really getting tired of always hearing them yell at each other. Walking past them, she went into the kitchen and grabbed some pop tarts and a soda, before heading back up to her room.

She sat down at her vanity and pulled her hair down from the bun she had kept it in last night. She quickly brushed the waist length raven locks, loving how her blue highlights accented her hair. Getting up, she pulled out her favorite outfit: Black arm warmers, a black belly shirt that showed off her tattoo of a red crescent moon with gold eyes on both sides and her red skull belly ring, a pair of baggy black jeans, a red and black studded belt, and a pair of black and red converse. She threw her hair up in a bun, as no one ever saw her with her hair down asides from her 3 friends. She made sure that her arm warmers covered her newest cuts before going to get her hoodie. She knew that her cutting was a bad habit, but for her it helped her find a release from her painful memories.

Kagome went downstairs and out the door to her black viper. She really loved her car as it was jet black with red and orange flames covering the hood and sides, near the trunk of the car there was a purple-blue tint on the sides, giving the car the appearance of being burnt. After unlocking her door and getting in, she drove to her best friend, Sango's, house. Going through the front door and up the stairs she knocked on Sango's door. Sango answered the door and Kagome saw Naraku, Sango's boyfriend, Naraku, sitting on the bed without a shirt on. Kagome looked at Sango with a smirk on her face.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kagome asked.

"No, um…nothing at all!" Sango said quickly, causing Kagome's smirk to grow.

"Well just come get me when you're done, I'll be at Inuyasha's house." Kagome said as she turned and left the room. Getting back in her car she drove to her boyfriend's house.

When she got to the house, she saw Inuyasha sitting on his front steps. When Inuyasha saw her drive up, he quickly stood and went to her. Not five seconds after Kagome stepped out of her house; Inuyasha swept down and gave her a smoldering kiss.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi!" Kagome said, looking up at him. "What's up with acting like you haven't seen me in forever?"

"Can't I act that way whenever I see my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Of course you can! It's just slightly unusual for you!" Kagome said while laughing and giving Inuyasha a loving kiss.

When they separated, Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, seeing them filled with lust. Grabbing his hand, Kagome led him inside and up to his room. Two hours later, they were startled by a loud knock on the door.

"One minute!" Kagome yelled.

Sango and Naraku, who were on the other side of the door, looked at each other with smirks on their faces. They quickly opened the door and found Kagome and Inuyasha sitting on the bed. Everything looked normal, but Inuyasha was shirtless and Kagome's hair was down.

"Did we interrupt something?" Naraku asked.

"No!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time, their faces bright red.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Sango said sarcastically. "So, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, sure. Be right back guys." Sango said, following Kagome into the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen, Sango turned to face Kagome. "So what's up?"

"Okay, you know how whenever things get stressful I sneak out and go to the park?" Sango nodded. "Well last night I went there, I fell asleep on the bench I usually sit at and I had this really weird dream!"

"What was the dream about?" Sango asked, getting curious.

"It was really weird. At first I was running from this hooded figure in a forest. I tripped on a root and when I looked up he was standing above me, staring at me with these cold ice blue eyes. Next thing I know, he shoots his hand out towards me and grabs my neck! Then the scene changed and I was at the park, only it was a hundred years in the past. I looked around and I saw this guy with dark brown hair and bright blue green eyes. The last thing I remember before waking up is him calling my name." Kagome said really fast.

"That's a really weird dream. Do you think it could have some meaning to it?" Sango asked. "I mean, especially with your gift."

"Yeah, but I don't know what it means, which is the problem. And to top things off, when I got home I had the same dream." Kagome said.

"Okay, that's just weird. I'm pretty sure it's not normal for someone to have the same dream twice in one night." said Sango.

"Tell me about it." Kagome sighed.

"Now, change of subject," Sango smirked. "How was Inuyasha?"

"Must we go over this now!?" Kagome asked. "Besides, I've told you stories before. The bigger question is how was Naraku? You hardly ever share any details!" Kagome pouted.

"You're fault for never asking!"Sango smirked. "Anyways, we need to be getting back to the guys; they'll be wondering what took so long."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Do you think we should tell them about the dream?" Kagome asked.

"Only if it turns out that it does mean something." Sango said.

They turned and left the kitchen and found both the boys standing outside the door.

"Were you guys eavesdropping on us?" Kagome said, looking them up and down.

They boys looked at each other. "Maybe…"

"I take that as a yes. Oh well it's in the past now." Sango said.

"So you won't kill us?" Naraku said.

"Not today." Kagome said.

Both the boys looked at each other. "YES!" They said while giving each other a high-five.

"So Inuyasha, what was it like to screw Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I'm not going to answer that because if I did then Kagome would kill me." Inuyasha said, giving a worried glance to Kagome who had an evil glint in her eye.

"Why would she kill her boyfriend?" Naraku asked.

"Same reason that Sango would kill you if you blabbed about your sexual life." Kagome said. "Besides, it's none of your business what we do."

"Yeah yeah, I won't ask you again." Sango said.

"You will and you know it!" Kagome laughed.

Sango started to laugh too. "I know, I know."

"Well, its getting late so we should be getting home." Naraku said, looking at his watch.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"You idiot!"Kagome said."We have school tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah…" Sango said while rubbing her head. "Well I'll be at Naraku's if you need me."

"And I'll be at Inuyasha's." Kagome said.

Naraku got a smirk on his face. "What, you two gonna screw again?"

"We should be asking you that question!" Inuyasha said.

"Whatever. We'll see you guys later!" Kagome said after walking Naraku and Sango to the door.

"See ya!"

-- The Next Day—

When they got to school, Kagome, Inuyasha, Naraku, and Sango all noticed that people wouldn't stop staring at them. One guy even had the nerve to come up and start hitting on Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha and Naraku got pissed off and starting beating the living daylight out of the guy. The drama club saw this and decided to film it, which earned them a beating as well. After they got through, they went inside the building and to their lockers.

"Jason alert." Sango said, rolling her eyes.

"Lovely." Kagome said as Jason walked up to her. "What do you want Jason?" she said, obviously annoyed.

"Hey Kagome," Jason said. "How about we dump these losers ad head to my house? I'm sure you'd be a great fuck."

"One, these "Losers" are my friends, and two, no one is allowed to touch me asides from my boyfriend!" Kagome said right before slapping him across the face.

Finally getting the hint, Jason gave Kagome an evil glare before turning around and leaving. Kagome sighed and looked down the hall. She saw a bunch of students staring at a group of new students coming down the hall. When the new students got close enough, Kagome looked at the guy in the group, a sense of familiarity bugging her. She stared at him, trying to place where she had seen him before. Then it hit her.

"Holy crap!" Kagome said.

"What? What is it!?" Sango asked looking at her friend with concern.

"That guy down there!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, what about him?" Sango asked.

"He's the guy from my dream!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!" Kagome said. "Maybe the dream did have a meaning! Oh, I'm so confused! I mean, what if it did have a meaning? But what if it didn't? GAH!"

"Just calm down for a second!" Sango exclaimed. "You'll never get anywhere like that. How about we just wait things out and see what happens?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's just get to class."Kagome sighed.

"Would Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Naraku come to my office NOW!" The principal said over the intercom.

"Wonder what for this time." Inuyasha said.

"Probably for beating up that guy this morning." Naraku said.

They walked down the hall and through the front office to the principal's office. When they got there they saw him behind his desk, his face red with anger.

"Would you four please tell me why you beat up the drama club!" He yelled.

"You see, it's really simple. This morning, a guy cam up and started hitting on me and Sango, Inuyasha and Naraku got pissed off and beat up the guy. The drama club saw this and started to film it. Apparently there's not enough "drama" in the drama club." Kagome said.

"well, as punishment you have to show the four new students around the school, and they all have the same schedule as you so you can't just leave them in the middle of the hallway!" the principal sneered.

"Why do we have to! Why can't you find someone else! Someone who's good with people!" Sango yelled.

"Because you delinquents need to be taught a lesson!" he sneered.

The door opened and they all turned to see the new students that had opened just come in. One was a prep with blond hair in a high ponytail and a pink ribbon with way too much makeup on. She was wearing a neon pink mini skirt and pink tube top with light pink stilettos. She walked up to the guys.

"Hey, what are your names?" She said, with a sly grin on her face.

"None of your business." Naraku said.

"Oh come on, I'm sure I'd be a better fuck than the two whores over there." She said.

"One, their not whores, like you. Two, their our girlfriends and at least they don't have an unknown STD!" The boys said.

"Yeah well, just call me when you get tired of the trash." She said.

Kagome and Sango stood up. "Listen bitch, you flirt with our boyfriends or even look at them again, you will have signed your death wish!"

"Is that a threat?" she screeched.

"No, hun, if it were a threat we wouldn't go through with it. That was a promise." Kagome smirked as the prep got scared and ran off.

Now that the prep was gone, they looked at the other three students in the room. One was a guy just over six feet tall with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing black baggy jeans with a dark blue button up shirt and had wristbands on both wrists. Next to him was a girl with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans with a studded belt and a black and purple corset. Then there was another girl next to her that had dark brown chin length hair with orange highlights and chestnut brown eyes. She wore a black miniskirt with knee high combat boots and a black t-shirt over an orange fishnet shirt.

"So, what are your names?" Kagome asked.

The guy stepped forward first. "I'm Kouga. The girl next to me is Kyoko, and next to her is Kairii."

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Kagome, and next to me is my boyfriend Inuyasha."

"I'm Sango and this is my boyfriend Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet ya!" Kyoko said. "are ya'll the ones that gonna show us around?"

"Yip, we kind of have to." Inuyasha said.

"Why's that?" Kairii asked.

"We kind of, sort of beat up the drama club." Naraku said.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Naraku spent the rest of the day showing the new students around school and pestering the teachers. After school ended, they all sat down on the front steps trying to figure out what to do. No one had come up with a good idea yet, and they were all getting bored. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and whispered into his ear. Inuyasha grew a large smirk onto his face as they said their goodbyes and left.

"Where'd they go off to?" Kyoko asked.

"Probably to Inuyasha's house. I swear, sometimes their worse than two rabbits in heat." Sango said.

"They're already screwing each other?" Kairii asked.

"Well yeah, they've been dating for…how long?" Naraku said.

"Um…about 4 years now I think." Sango said.

"Wow…that's a long time!" exclaimed Kairii.

"How long have you and Naraku been going out?" Kouga asked.

"Oh my freaking god!" Sango yelled.

"What?" Kouga asked.

"You talked." Naraku said calmly.

"Still, you didn't answer my question." Kouga said.

"Oh yeah, um…about 4 years." Sango said.

"Oh! Hey! I just remembered that there's supposed to be this awesome party tonight at some dude's house!? Ya'll want to go?" Naraku said.

"That sounds awesome! Think we should go see if Kagome and Inuyasha want to go?" Kairii asked.

"Sounds good to me, although they'll be pissed that we interrupted them." Sango said.

They all decided to go their separate ways and meet up at the party. Sango and Naraku went to go see if Kagome and Inuyasha wanted to go. When they got to Inuyasha's house, they knocked on the door and Inuyasha answered, obviously annoyed. Sango told him about the party and Inuyasha said he'd go get Kagome. A few minutes later, Kagome and Inuyasha came down the stairs fully dressed and they headed to the party.

At the party, everyone was dancing, drinking, and having a great time. Around 10 o'clock Kouga, Kyoko, and Kairii headed home. Sango, Naraku, Kagome, and Inuyasha all stayed and got completely drunk. They decided to have some wild fun, and didn't even remember until the very next morning.

The next morning, Kagome and Sango woke up in the same bed. They were both used to this so they were just like "Hey" to each other. They crawled out of bed and let out an ear piercing scream.

"What the FUCK!?" Sango yelled.

"Why are we naked!?" Kagome screeched. She heard the boys laughing outside the door. "Hmmm… Sango, I think the boys had something to do with this."

"Hmmm…maybe. Let's go check. And don't forget to grab that tape!" Sango said. Kagome nodded as they both found their clothes and the tape, and then headed out. When they got outside, the boys busted out laughing. "What's so funny?" Sango asked, sneering at them.

"You guys should have seen yourselves last night!" Naraku snickered while waving a tape.

"Why?" Kagome asked, wondering of the horrors that could be on the tape.

"Just watch the tape." Inuyasha said while chuckling. "It'll explain everything."

They all sat down to watch the tape, and the girls' eyes widened in horror of the image on the screen. It was a tape of the two girls screwing each other. One thing went through both Kagome and Sango's heads. '_Oh my God! We have to get that tape!'_

The girls' faces grew into a smirk."Well, if you think that is funny, you'll _love_ this video. Don't you think Sango?" Kagome said.

"Oh, yes, they will Kagome." Sango said while smirking.

Kagome put in the tape and the guys stared in disgust of the fact that it was actually true. While they had a tape of the girls screwing each other, the girls had a tape of the boys screwing each other.

"Give us that tape!" The boys yelled.

"Only if you give us yours!" The girls yelled back.

They decided to swap the tapes, and they never spoke of that night ever again. After the initial shock of the tape disaster, they all decided that it would be best to act like it never happened, and went to get ready to school. After getting ready, they stopped by Kyoko's, Kouga's, and Kairii's houses to pick them up for school.

After an uneventful day of school, they all once again sat on the steps wondering what to do with their free time.

"How about we go to Kagome's house?" Kairii asked.

"Why would you want to go to my house?" Kagome asked, her voice shaking a little.

"It's the only house we haven't been to yet." Kyoko said. Kagome sighed and looked away.

"Is there something wrong with Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"She hasn't been home in days." Sango said.

"Why's that?" Kairii asked.

"Her real parents were murdered when she was five, and so she was put in foster care. Ever since, her foster parents have always abused her because they blamed her for their horrible marriage." Sango said softly.

"When was the last time it happened?" Kyoko asked.

"The day before she came to live with me." Inuyasha replied, looking at his girlfriend with sadness in his gold eyes. "Kagome, does you back still hurt?" Kagome nodded a little. "Let me see. Kagome lifted the back of her shirt far enough to show the dark blue-purple bruises and long red cuts on her back.

"Just how long has this been going on!?" Kouga asked, shocked by the sight before him.

"Eight years, now can we please just drop it? If you really want to go to my house, we'll have to sneak in through my window. I hope you all are good climbers." Kagome said, slightly irritated.

Everyone agreed to go with the plan. Kagome led them to her house and towards the tree that led to her window. She pointed out each branch that would be safe to step on and which ones to stay away from. They looked up and saw that Inuyasha was already up there.

"How did he get up there so fast?" Kairii asked.

"He's used to it because he would always sneak in and keep me company when every my foster parents would lock me in my room." Kagome said.

After about five minutes, everyone had finally made it into her room. Kagome checked to see if her foster parents were around, and thankfully, they were not. She quickly showed them around her house and they all left as quickly as possible, not wanting to risk her foster parents coming home and seeing them all there.

Since they were all once again bored, they decided to head to the park. They were all walking around the stone path that led around the center of the park when they saw a trail that they hadn't really seen before. Curious, they all went down it, to find that it led to a secret waterfall behind a large path of trees. The clearing looked like it had been stopped in time for at least a hundred years. After looking around, everybody looked at Kagome and Kouga who had a look of shock on their faces.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"This is the place from my dream!" Kagome and Kouga said, staring at each other with disbelief.

"Wait, you two had the same dream?" Inuyasha asked, staring in shock at the two.

"I'm guessing so…"Kagome said.

"Now that I think of it, someone that looked like Kagome was in my dream!" Kouga said in shock. "Wait, when was your dream?"

"The night before you showed up at school." Kagome said. "When was yours?"

"The same night." He said. "This is just freaky.

Kagome nodded in agreement as she took in her surroundings. '_I wonder…_" she thought as she drifted away from the group and through an opening hidden by some bushes. When she got through she saw a beautiful clearing with a small koi pond and a sakura tree in the middle. To her left was a crystal clear stream and to her right the side of the clearing was lined with rose bushes. She turned around when she heard footsteps behind her.

"How did you find your way in here?" Kagome asked.

"I don't really know. It was sort of calling to me I guess."Kouga replied while looking around.

"That's how I found it."Kagome sighed. "Kouga, do you think that there is a reason that we had that dream? A reason as to why we found this place?"

"Possibly." He said. "I mean, it's not normal for people to have the same dream at the same time."

"I know, but what do you think it means?" she asked.

"Maybe we're soul mates or something, being called here by some unseen force. But I don't think that right now is the time to talk about it. We need to be getting back to the others."

Kagome nodded in agreement and they both decided not to tell anyone of what they found out, or figured out just yet. As they left the clearing, Kagome looked back with a longing sigh. '_But if that's true, then what about Inuyasha? I love him, don't I?'_


End file.
